Clandestine (The Beginning)
by BellRose22
Summary: Falling in love with someone is not a part of Bella's future plans. And falling in love with a Psychology Professor who is also a creature of the night (Vampire) is definitely not included in any of her future plans. But the real question is. Can she resist the pull that Rosalie Lillian Hale has on her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Falling in love with someone is not a part of Bella's future plans. And falling in love with a Psychology Professor who is also a creature of the night (Vampire) is definitely not included in any of her future plans. But the real question is. Can she resist the pull that Rosalie Lillian Hale has on her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>CLANDESTINE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" my Mother (Renee) asked for the nth time over the phone since I left Phoenix to go to Forks, where I am going to attend Volturi College for Women.

"Positive, Mom." I answered in assurance to ease my Mother's unnecessary worry.

"Maybe you can still change your mind and come back home? There are good colleges here too." She said.

I rolled my eyes even though she can't see me. "Seriously, Mom. We are done talking about this and I told you I needed the space."

"If it's about Phil..."

"Your hubby got nothing to do with my decision, Mom." I cut her off but truth be told. I'm not comfortable spending time around Mom's new husband, who is fifteen years younger than her and I don't like the way he looked at me. "Besides, this is my chance to spend time and know more things about Dad." I said placatingly.

That's right I'll be moving to my Father's hometown and will spend time with him every weekend and in between school breaks. My Dad (Charlie Swan) is the Chief of Police in Forks and the man that Mom married at her younger years because she got accidentally pregnant with me but after a few years of being married with him, Mom got bored in the simple life in the small town like Forks and I was dragged along when she left Dad since I'm just a child when it happened.

"But Bella, Forks is boring..." To you, Mom. I added quietly.

"Which I prefer the most, Mom. We both knew that I hate crowded places and stop we are done talking about this. I'll call you or send you e-mail later. Dad's here, bye!" I said quickly and pressed the end call button without waiting for her reply when I spotted my Father standing at the waiting area of the airport. "Dad?!"

"Isabella!" He awkwardly greeted back as I stood before him and gave me the most awkward hug I received from him.

I scrunched my nose at the name he called me. "It's Bella, Dad." I corrected him quietly when I pulled out of his embrace. I hate being called Isabella because it reminded me of my sweet dead grandmother.

"Oh... sorry." He said and took the bags I'm carrying and guided me outside towards his waiting colored combined (blue – red – white – black) police cruiser.

"Seriously?" I asked looking at Dad incredulously. I felt like I was a criminal guided by a police officer (a real police officer at that) towards my imprisonment.

"Sorry but I don't have another car."

"You're the Chief of Police, Dad. You could have just burrowed your deputy's car." I groaned out but get in the car nonetheless, I can't imagine what's it like to live with a police officer as your Father and thank goodness I don't have to find out right away because I'll be living in the College dorms.

"I'm glad that you've decided to move back here even if you're going to live in the dorms, we can still spend the weekends together." He said giving me a shy smile. I returned his smile before I turned my attention outside the window memorizing the roads that we are passing through.

After an hour of driving Dad finally stop in front of a small diner. "There's another hour of driving and it's already lunch time we better grab lunch first before I drop you off at Volturi." He said when I looked at him questioningly. I nodded and followed him, when we got inside all eyes were looking at us and they greeted Dad. Of course they knew him this is a small town after all.

"Welcome, Chief Swan!" the bubbly black woman standing behind the bar greeted Dad then she looked at me with recognition. "Isabella!" she shouted happily that I involuntarily cringed at the mention of my name but before I could correct the woman Dad did it in my place.

"Call her Bella, Martha. She doesn't like being called Isabella."

"Kids these days..." Martha mumbled and smiled at me. "Sorry about that, sweetheart."

"It's okay."

"The usual, Chief?" Martha asked as Dad led me towards the table in the corner.

"Yeah."

"You frequented this place?" I asked once we've settled down on our seats.

"What do you expect, Bells? I live alone and you know that I'm terrible at cooking."

Typical male, I thought.

-0-0-0-0-

"Isabella Marie Swan! Chief Swan's daughter, correct?" A dark haired paled skin beautiful woman greeted me when I entered the Volturi Dean's office. "Welcome to Volturi. My name is Tanya Denali the school Dean," the woman introduced herself and told me to sit down while she read through my admission papers and fix my class schedule for the whole semester.

I was in my own world when the door to the Dean's office was pushed open and came in the most extra – ordinarily beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. She was tall with long blonde hair and a pair of orange eyes. I watch her silently as she walked towards the Dean's desk and gave Tanya the folder she was holding.

"I'll call you later." Tanya said and the woman just nodded and move back to the door but before she left, she looked at me and smiled which made me blush out of embarrassment for being caught staring. "I see that Professor Hale had caught yet another soul with her beauty." Tanya said without looking away from the papers she's reading.

"Sorry."

"Nah! It's fine, she's beautiful and she got your attention, its normal." Tanya said.

"She's a Professor?" I can't help but ask (out of curiosity).

"Yes, she teaches Psychology. Just be careful though..." she said like an afterthought but the seriousness in her voice when she said it sent a chill to my spine. "Anyway, here's your schedule and classes will start on the first day of September and once again welcome to Volturi," she said giving me my printed schedules.

"Thank you." I said and quickly made my way out of the Dean's office.

-0-0-0-0-

"Room 106, this will be your room for the whole semester and beyond but that's for you to decide." The girl with curly dark hair who earlier introduced herself as Angela Webber said as she helped and lead me to my room. "As per requested by your parents you're not having any roommates and... Hallo there! You got your own bathroom." She said surprised, "I never knew such room existed," she remarked innocently. "You must be special?" she asked while eying me from head to foot which was awkward if you ask me.

I smiled and shrugged. "Perks of being the only daughter of the Chief of Police?" I sarcastically joke which to my not – surprise made Angela laugh.

"You're fun. We should hang – out more."

"If my schedule fits." I said and thank her for helping me out as I lead her out of my room. I needed my alone time now and I can't have that if Angela hangs out around my room and started asking me about questions that I'm not ready to answer.

-0-0-0-0-

My first morning in Volturi College was gloomy and lonely. Obviously Forks isn't a sunny town like Phoenix in fact they are the opposite of each other if Phoenix is all about the sun then Forks is all about wet ground, green environment and rain. But my morning was drastically changed when a certain someone approached me.

With the school map in my hand I decided to explore Volturi and find the lecture rooms for my future classes besides it doesn't hurt anybody to be prepared right? Just like with the saying 'it's better to be early than to be late'. (1) Yeah, whatever floats their boat, back at my current exploration of the school I found out that Volturi isn't that big, it's only the compound that was big not the school itself. The academic building was built near the main gate and its structure was the same with the other colleges that I've seen before but the most intriguing thing about this school was their dorm. Volturi dorm was an old mansion built on top of a hill and renovated to have more rooms to accommodate students and school staff and the most exciting about it was its aura, it radiates creepiness. I don't know but I've got bad vibes about this school but when I look around at the people walking around me, I can't help but smile at how carefree they are.

"I see that you're starting to walk around campus, did you like what you saw?" a beautiful voice cut my mussing that made me turned around surprise. "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." I said shyly and look down at the map in my hand just to avoid looking at Professor Hale's beautiful face.

"You shouldn't explore the school alone." She said that made me frown.

"It's my first day here so it's obvious that I'll be alone." I said and she rolled her eyes as if to tell me that she already knew that.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?"

The question shocked me truly. Well who wouldn't? Why a beautiful woman like her would would want to accompany someone like me who is obviously ordinary (average) looking and she barely knew. "Aren't you busy?" I asked confused. "I mean you're a professor right? Shouldn't you be doing something like preparing for your classes?"

She sighed. "Don't remind me," she said and looked around. "Just say no if you don't want me hanging around you."

Do I want her to go? Of course not! "If it's not a bother to you, I guess it doesn't hurt to have some company." I decided.

She rolled her eyes once again at my answer. "I'm not going to offer myself if I'm busy right?" she said making me blush at my own stupidity. But what's up with her? I mean we just met and she's acting like we knew each other for such a long time the way she talk and act around me.

"Do you always talk like that?" I asked as I followed when she started walking away.

"Talk like what?"

"Like you're irked, sarcastic or something, you didn't even ask for my name!" I exclaimed in realization.

"I know who you are. You're Isabella Marie Swan the Chief of Police's only daughter and I'm only polite to those people I don't like."

She acts sarcastic and bitchy around me. Does it mean that she...

"I like you." She said stopping to look straight in my eyes that I knew were wide like saucer.

"I..."

"I like you and I want to hang – out with you." She said and started walking again.

I followed her silently and can't help but smile at the thought of her liking me but it soon vanished when my subconscious reminded me of the Dean's warning.

"Do you have your class schedule?" she asked after awhile of silence. I nodded and pulled out the form from the back pocket of my jeans and handed it over to her. "You don't have Psychology subject in here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not planning on taking it this school year."

She nodded and handed back the form. "It makes things easier that way."

"What do you mean?" I asked baffled.

"That's for you to find out, Isabella." She drawled and stop in front of an oak door. "This is my office, come see me whenever you want," she winked and entered her office leaving me confused and startled.

"She tricked me!" I whispered walking away from Professor Hale's office then I heard it, the laugh, her joyous laugh to be exact.

-0-0-0-0-

When I got back in my room, I quickly set up my laptop and waited for it to connect to the school's internet and open my e – mail and started typing my message for Mom.

_Mom,_

_Sorry for the late update to my life. I'm already in Volturi. Dad picked me up from the airport and dropped me off._

_The school was nice (convenient) and I've met interesting people. They're nice so don't worry about me._

_I'll message you or give you a call when there's new news to tell._

_Take care._

_Bella_

After sending my e – mail I looked outside my window and screamed upon seeing a person perched on the tree and looking straight at me, but before I could have a good look on the face the person was already gone. Must be my imagination, I thought and closed the curtain quickly and decided to sleep it off and forget about what I saw.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day I was surprised to find myself outside of Professor Hale's office but before I could knock the door was pulled open and I came face to face with a boy with pale skin and bronze hair. "Err Hi, is Professor Hale inside?" I asked unsure because he was glaring daggers at me. What did I do? I whined silently at the hostility I'm receiving from the boy.

"You didn't do anything." I heard Professor Hale's voice from behind the boy. The silent question must be written all over my face. "Edward was just leaving," she said.

"You're making a mistake, Rosalie." Edward hissed before he left.

Once Edward was gone I smiled at Rosalie awkwardly. "Maybe I should come back later," I said and about to turn around to leave when she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside her office.

"That's my over dramatic brother we had a disagreements about some personal stuff. Please ignore what you saw it's normal between us." She said as she sat down on top of her desk. "So, what brought you here?" she asked.

I didn't answer since my eyes were busy looking around her office. Professor Hale's consists of books, paintings, wooden desk, and leather chair just like the offices I've been before except that her office was more warm and welcoming. Maybe it depends on who occupied the room; I looked at her then at the name plaque on top of her desk. Rosalie Lillian Hale.

"What got your attention?"

"Your name, you never mentioned it before." I said looking at her. "I only knew you as Professor Hale," I explained and continued on examining her office.

"Let's get back to my earlier question. What brought you here?"

"Nothing." I said. "You told me yesterday that I could visit your office whenever I want. I'm just doing that."

"Interesting..." she whispered in my ear that made me jump out of surprise. How in the world did she do that, I swear she was still sat on top of her desk when I last looked at her.

"How did you move so fast?" I turned and face her.

"I didn't, you're just too engrossed on your own world that you didn't hear me moved."

"Can you not do that?" I said and whispered, "My heart won't survive if someone keeps on popping out of nowhere."

"Why what happened?" she asked and once again I was surprised. How in the world did she hear that? "Did something happen?" she asked frowning.

"I... Uh... I don't know, it's probably nothing." I told her in nonchalance.

"Tell me."

"Seriously, Pro..."

"Tell me." She insisted forcing me to step back as she moved forward.

"I think I saw someone last night." I sighed looking at her unsure because she might laugh at the absurdity of my story but continued nonetheless, "perched on the tree outside my window," to my surprised Rosalie didn't laugh. "I know how absurd it was."

"Did you see the person's face?" I shook my head. "Keep your window and curtain closed."

"What? Why?"

"To keep the intruder away."

"Sure." I said without understanding her reason.

"Anything else if why you're here?" she asked as she eyed me suggestively.

"I uh. I guess. I should leave now. Yeah I should." I stuttered and left her office quickly.

-0-0-0-0-

"Isabella!" Angela shouted my name to my horror when she spotted me walking out of the Academic building. "Isabella, over here!"

I groaned when the people around me started to look my way and smile. "Will you stop calling me that!" I hissed at Angela as I approach her quickly. "Bella will be fine."

"Sorry." She apologized and looked at the two blonde girls standing behind her. "I'd like you to meet my friends Jessica and Lauren."

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica Stanley a first year student just like you." the one with pale and wavy blonde hair with mega – watt smile introduced herself, "and this is..."

"Lauren Mallory," the other blonde but with tanned skin said in a bitchy manner.

"Bella Swan," I said for the sake of introduction.

"So, you're the famous prodigal daughter of Chief Swan? I heard that you're already given a special treatment by the Dean." Lauren said with malice which I immediately put her on my 'bad side list'.

"Oh, I don't know. Where did you hear it from?" I asked looking at Angela disapprovingly. "I'm sure whoever said that was just envious just like you are," I said full of sarcasm before I smiled at the three girls sweetly. "Anyway, I don't have time for chit – chat because I kinda need to suck juices with the Dean to 'what you say?' increase my 'special treatment'." I said and walked away silently fuming at the bitchiness of one Lauren Mallory. What is her problem? What is everybody's problem? So what if I'm the daughter of the Chief of Police?!

"She's jealous," said the familiar voice of Rosalie that never fails to surprise me.

"Stop doing that!" I told her when she walks up next to me.

"Stop doing what?" she asked feigning innocence but playfully nudging my arm with her own.

"Professor Hale, you know that if someone sees me hanging around you it will be interpreted in a bad way, right? I'm already on top of the Gossip of the month magazine. I don't want another gossip involving you. It will give you a bad reputation and it will be permanently put on your teaching records."

"I'm used to them talking behind my back, as for reputations I already have them. Besides we are not doing anything not unless you want to?" she asked suggestively.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked wide eyed.

"What do you think?" She asked smirking at me as she wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed horrified at the things she's enunciating but I immediately falter upon seeing the disappointed look on her face. "Sorry," I apologized.

"Are you disgusted by the idea of dating a woman?"

I shook my head. "No. I think it's cute and romantic in different way."

"Then you don't mind if I court you?"

"Court me?" I asked shocked. What in the world is going on? Didn't we just met the other day? "Professor Hale," I said slowly, "you know it's unethical to date your student right? It's against the rules." I reminded her and to my never ending surprise with this woman she pouted.

"You're not my student. I checked your schedules remember?"

"For the love of almighty! You're part of the school's teaching staff so it's unethical to have a romantic or personal involvement with a student." I said exasperatedly.

"But you're not repulse by the idea?" she asked and for the first time in my life I have no answer to that. Am I repulsed by the idea of dating my extra – ordinarily beautiful professor such as Rosalie Lillian Hale? Definitely not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Falling in love with someone is not a part of Bella's future plans. And falling in love with a Psychology Professor who is also a creature of the night (Vampire) is definitely not included in any of her future plans. But the real question is. Can she resist the pull that Rosalie Lillian Hale has on her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the story.

**To crazy4bananabutters:** Yes it's Edward who was outside Bella's window and Rosalie had her suspicion after Bella told her about the incident.

* * *

><p><strong>CLANDESTINE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

"Think about what I said, Isabella." Rosalie said as she steps back away from me.

"It's Bella, Professor Hale. And my answer is no. I'm not getting myself involved with you." I said with resolve and smiled winsomely when she glared at me. Two can play this game if she wants to push forward then all I have to do is deflect her moves. I thought.

After awhile Rosalie smiled knowingly like she knew some secret that I don't and it doesn't sit well with me. How did I end up in this situation in the first place? I asked myself and watch the blonde until she disappeared from my sight.

"Bella?"

"What?" I snapped to approaching Angela who visibly flinched at the harshness of my voice. "Sorry," I sighed and nodded at her that it's okay to come closer.

"I just want to apologize for Lauren's tactless words earlier."

"Bitchiness you mean?" I corrected with arched brow.

Angela shyly smiled at me. "I... Yeah, you're right her bitchiness."

"You don't have to apologize in her place you know."

"I know but I'm the one who mentioned the difference of your room to ours."

"The damage was already done, Angela. But apology accepted." I said and she let out a relieved sigh, "just don't make a hobbit out of it."

"Yes. It won't happen again." She agreed as she looked at me with hesitation. "Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nowhere," I shrugged.

"If you want, we could tour the school together?" she offered shyly.

"No unwanted bitches tagging along?" I asked as I look around to look for any sign of Lauren and Jessica.

She shook her head chuckling as she said. "No bitches tagging along just us."

"Alright then, let's go."

-0-0-0-0-

"What do you know about this school?" I asked Angela when we entered the school's mini museum.

"Nothing much, all I know was that this school has three founders the Volturi brothers; Aro, Caius and Marcus. And during the First World War, The Volturi brothers acted as the unofficial royalty in Italy, like guardians. Then they decided to travel the world building monuments for the people to remember them for who they are and what they are." She explained as we stopped right in front of the painting of the Volturi brothers where below the painting a quote was written.

'The Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you.

They are the foundation of our peace and civilization.'

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Who knew?"

"Maybe Professor Hale does." I said in contemplation.

"You met one of the twins?" Angela asked surprised. I shrugged and didn't say anything else.

After exploring the museum and spending sometime walking around the campus, I found myself liking Angela more and learned some things about her like; she has two siblings and she's the eldest and that Jessica and Lauren were her classmates back in high school, and what a lucky coincidence that she knew Rosalie Lillian Hale too.

"How do you know, Professor Hale?" I asked and without questioning me Angela simply said.

"Who wouldn't know Rosalie Hale? In fact her whole family."

"What do you mean?" I asked like a curios bystander to avoid suspicions from Angela.

"They're known as the Cullen and Hale. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme don't have children so they decided to adopt five orphaned children; Rosalie and her twin Jasper is the eldest then Edward and Emmet as for Alice she's the youngest. In the twins case they didn't change their last name which is Hale as for the other three they all changed it to Cullen."

"And how did you know all this?"

"Forks is a small town, Bella. Everyone knew what's going on around here and the Cullens attended the only high school available which is Forks High except for the Hale twins." I looked at her questioningly encouraging her to continue. "When the Cullens transferred in the middle of my junior year the Hale twins were already on their final year in college."

So that makes Rosalie four years older than me. I thought as I did the math in calculating the age difference between Rosalie and me, and then I remembered something that Angela mentioned earlier. "You said that everybody knew Rosalie Hale, how?"

Angela looked at me curiously. "Are you sure you're not picking information about the Cullens?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm just curious. I'm new in town." I huffed for effect to deflect her accurate accusation and thankfully she accepted it.

"Well, Rosalie Hale was known as the Ice Queen but most of the time the Queen Bitch and there was also a rumor circulating around town that Emmet is her fiancé."

"Aren't they siblings?" I asked in disbelief making Angela to roll her eyes at my reaction.

"They are not related by blood, Bella, and Rosalie is carrying a different last name."

"I know that!" I snapped not understanding the sudden anger building in my gut.

"Hey!" she reacted at the sudden change of my attitude.

I sighed and calmed myself. "Sorry, it's just that I found it hard to believe that Professor Hale would marry her own brother."

"I know besides they're just rumors. Maybe someone who hates Rosalie was the one spreading it out." Angela shrugged, "and it's impossible to happen in the first place!" she laughed.

"Meaning?"

"Rosalie is gay everybody knew that."

"Except me," I can't help but voice out loud.

"You're an exception." She said chuckling.

Yeah right that must be the reason why she's pursuing me now, new girl in town. I thought and felt a prick in my chest. "How did you know that she's gay?"

"Well, Rosalie isn't a shy girl. If I remember correctly her girlfriend's name was Irina and the last time I saw them together was a month ago."

-0-0-0-0-

"Why are you avoiding me?" Rosalie's voice stops me before I could enter the safety of my room.

"I don't know what you're talking about and how did you know my room?" I asked and rolled my eyes upon realizing that Rosalie was part of the teaching staff so it's not impossible for her to ask the dorm manager for my room number. I entered my room without looking at her with the full intention of closing the door in Rosalie's face but before I could do anything. I found her standing in front of me in close proximity.

"Then why are you in a hurry to lock yourself in your room?" she asked fuming and closed the door behind her.

"Oh. I don't know! To keep the intruder away?" I said sarcastically.

"What did that squirt tell you?" she asked menacingly.

"Squirt?" I asked baffled, curse my obliviousness. Of course she's talking about Angela but how did she knew? "Nothing," I said flatly.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. I'm just busy with the fact that classes had already started and my professors were giving out research projects." I answered avoiding looking into her eyes because if I did she will surely know I'm lying. It's been a week since my last encounter with Rosalie and the blonde was right about me avoiding her, but I can't just say that to her face.

"If you're not avoiding me then why aren't you visiting me in my office?" she demanded.

Ah! So this is the famous Queen Bitch showing her ugly face. Ah no, beautiful face. I thought and opened my mouth to retort. "And why would I do that? You're not my professor."

"Are you scared of me, Bella?" she asked out of nowhere and for a small amount of time I saw a flash of fear in those vicious and cold topaz eyes.

"I'm not scared of you." I huffed indignantly.

"Then spend some time with me."

"You know that I can't."

"Why?"

"For one thing rules."

"Fuck the rules!" she shouted making me flinched at her voice viciousness. "Sorry," she said softer this time.

"I heard that you're already engage." I told her as I search her eyes for the truth.

"I'm not. It's just a rumor to deflect unwanted suitors and I'm gay." She said and I can see the honesty and sincerity of her every word in her eyes.

"I know because I heard you have a girlfriend, Irina right?" I asked and this time it rendered her speechless as she looked at me in disbelief. "Small town, people talk." I sighed. "What do you want from, Rosalie?"

"I..." but before she could say anything else her phone had started ringing.

"You should answer that it might be important." I told her and she hesitantly answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked then silence as she looked at me stoically. "Fine, I'll be there," she said ending the call.

"Leaving already? Who was it your girlfriend?" I teased trying to ease the tension between us but instead it only multiplies. Damn it, Bella. You're so stupid!

"Yes." was her only reply and then she's gone.

Yes? What's that supposed to mean? I asked myself frustrated.

-0-0-0-0-

Two weeks had passed since the last time I talk and seen Rosalie, I even tried visiting her office but she's not there and it made me wonder if the phone call she received that day got something to do with her sudden disappearance. I shouldn't worry myself over her, she already got a girlfriend. I told myself. Then why she's still pursuing you? I asked myself and sighed. It's your own fault for being such a moron. I chastised myself.

"Hi! You're Bella, right?" a girl with petite frame and short pixie black hair asked as I'm about to enter the library and it made me feel uncomfortable as the girl looked at me expectantly and smiling like lunatic.

"Yes." I answered hesitantly.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Rosalie's sister." She said giddily while bouncing back and forth on her feet. "She told me things about you."

I arched my brow as I looked at her amused. "Really? If I remember correctly Professor Hale and I didn't hang – out that long." I said studying her face for any reaction.

Alice smiled and nodded. "I know," she said and just stared at me in daze.

"So um... Where is she? I haven't seen her lately." I asked in a whisper afraid that someone might hear me.

"She's staying in our parents' house for awhile."

"Why? Is she alright?" I asked concerned for the well being of the blonde.

"She's fine. She's peachy and demanding as always." Alice said in nonchalance. "Tell me, Bella. I can call you Bella right?" I nodded. "What is your relationship with my sister?"

"Relationship," I ponder then shrugged. "Acquaintance maybe?"

"Really?" the pixie girl asked contemplatively. "I mean if you two don't have any sort of relationship then why was she being reprimanded?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Did she do something? You said she's alright!"

"Relax, Bella. Rosalie's fine she was just being disciplined for her recent inappropriate actions."

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want to ask you some question." I frowned but nodded giving Alice the go signal to ask away. "How much do you care for my sister?"

"I don't know I've just met her a few weeks ago."

"Do you like her?"

"I. No. Maybe. I don't know! I mean she has a girlfriend. What's this really about, Alice?" I asked starting to get frustrated.

"Ex."

"What?"

"Ex – girlfriend. Irina was Rosalie's ex – girlfriend." Alice said and sighed as she stared at me in defeat. "You're still undecided about your feelings for her that's why I can't see the future," she mumbled but still loud enough for me to hear.

"What?"

"Bella, what is it that you fear the most?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

"What about Rosalie?"

"What about her?"

"Are you afraid of her?"

"Should I?"

Alice shook her head in defeat. "You're hopeless, Isabella Swan," she sighed.

"I am not!" I exclaimed indignantly but before I could retort, she grabbed my wrist and write something down in my palm.

"Give her a call. You're her only salvation."

"Who?"

"Rosalie," Alice smiled and left me dumbfounded as I stared down at the numbers written in my palm.

-0-0-0-0-

What am I supposed to tell her? I pondered to myself as I stared down at my phone with Rosalie's number displayed on the screen and pocketed it immediately when I saw Angela approaching.

"What's up, Bella?" Angela asked sitting next to me in the bench in the campus garden.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Anything."

"Hypothetically speaking..." I said smiling at her unsure and she nodded smiling knowingly. "It's not about me," I said slightly frantic.

"It's not about you." Angela nodded still smiling. "So?"

"So... What if someone older than you told you that they like you? What would you do?" I asked.

"How old exactly are we talking about?"

"Twenty three," I answered without preamble.

Angela shrugged. "It depends if I like him or not."

I nodded. "What if his situation is complicated?" I asked and she looked at me questioningly. I sighed, "what if 'hypothetically speaking' he's a teacher and you're his student. What would you do?"

"Hypothetically speaking," Angela said teasingly and I glared at her but she ignored it and just laughed. "Okay that's kinda hard because that kind of relationship is forbidden," I nodded in agreement to her. "But..."

"But?" I repeated.

"If he's worth the risk then why not, try?" Angela said looking at me with arched brow. "I'm willing to try if he's worth it."

"How would you know if 'he's worth it'?"

Angela shrugged once again. "I'm not really sure," she admitted honestly. "Are you this isn't about you?"

"Positive."

-0-0-0-0-

After I got back to my room I decided to message Rosalie.

Me: Hey, I met your sister today and she told me some interesting stuff and left me your number. – Bella

I read my message twice before I pressed the send button and let out a sigh as I waited anxiously for Rosalie's response, turns out I don't have to wait that long.

Rosalie: Such as?

I smiled sheepishly as I type my response.

Me: That you're grounded. What did you do and where are you?

Rosalie: My parents' house in Alaska. Yes, I'm grounded.

Me: Why? When are you coming back?

Rosalie: Can't tell, I'm sorry. Miss me already?

I pouted at her message and denied her accusation at my response.

Me: No.

Rosalie: Really?

Rosalie: I miss you.

Me: Then come back.

Rosalie: If I did come back. Will you go out on a date with me?

Me: I can't. Don't forget the rules, Rosalie.

I frowned when I didn't receive a response and waited for an hour but still my phone remained silent.

Me: Why me?

I typed and press the send button.

Me: I mean I'm just an average girl. There are other girls out there that will fit you better.

I added.

Rosalie: Why not you? You're beautiful.

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's response.

Me: Oh please! I'm not beautiful.

Rosalie: You're to me.

Me: Flattery won't work with me, Rose.

Rosalie: I like that. You calling me Rose.

Me: Flirt.

Rosalie: Do you believe in love at first sight?

Me: No.

Rosalie: Well, I do because the moment I laid my eyes on you in Tanya's office. Isabella Marie Swan, you take my breath away.

I felt myself blush to the roots of my hair as I read Rosalie's message and felt my heart skip a beat.

Me: Haha. Very funny, Rose. But I'm sure you said the same thing with your ex.

Rosalie: I'm serious, Bella, and my situation with Irina was more like friends with benefits.

Me: If you're serious then why aren't you here to tell me face to face?

Rosalie: I will once I'm done being grounded.

Me: For how long? What about your classes?

Rosalie: One more week they said. As for my classes someone's substituting for me.

One more week without Rosalie, plenty of time to think to myself.

Rosalie: Wait for me?

Me: I'm not going anywhere.

Rosalie: I miss you.

Me: Just come back.

Was all I sent to her but I finally admitted to myself that I miss her too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Happy reading everyone! See you all next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Falling in love with someone is not a part of Bella's future plans. And falling in love with a Psychology Professor who is also a creature of the night (Vampire) is definitely not included in any of her future plans. But the real question is. Can she resist the pull that Rosalie Lillian Hale has on her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>CLANDESTINE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

"My sister's coming back in a week." Alice said occupying the seat across from me inside the library. "Nice hiding place," she commented as her eyes roamed around.

"I know she told me." I said in response to her first statement and frowned as I corrected the second one. "I'm not hiding."

"I find that hard to believe because I always find you in secluded places like this."

"I like to be alone most of the time."

"What are you going to do when she came back?" Alice asked without emphasising Rosalie's name and I understood immediately that it was a precautionary action in case someone's listening.

"Nothing." I shrugged for effect and asked. "What do you think should I do?"

"If I were in your shoes, I'll give it a shot." She said in nonchalance. "My sister is in love with you."

"She never said it but implied that she is." I said as I played at the pen in my hand. "But having a romantic involvement with your sister is forbidden, it's unethical and she knew it."

"And she refused to accept it." Alice nodded in understanding. "You're right. Not only because it's forbidden but it will also complicate your life."

I smiled and shook my head. "My life is already complicated. Adding your sister into it will only make it more interesting."

"You don't understand." Alice sighed.

"Then help me understand."

"Rosalie..." she started and shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own, Bella."

"How am I supposed to do that if you're not going to tell me? Are you trying to tell me that I shouldn't encourage Rosalie's feelings toward me?"

"No!"

"Then what is that you want me to do?"

"When she comes back, spend time with her and think about how you really feel for her." Alice said vaguely and stood up. "That's all I'm asking, Bella. Give my sister the chance to prove herself to you."

"I'll think about it."

-0-0-0-0-

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as I stand next to Angela who I found pressed in the walls while staring at the school's back gate leading to the forest.

Angela gestured at me to be silent. "I saw Lauren with a guy and they went into the woods."

"So?"

"I'm curious." She said turning around to face me which made me smile teasingly. "It's not what you think!" Angela protested immediately with full blown blush.

"I'm not thinking anything." I protested meekly.

Angela pouted and looked at the trees once again. "Quick they're leaving."

I looked at her shocked. "Are you serious?" she nodded. "What if they're going to have sex in there?" I pointed out and Angela appeared to be disgusted by the idea.

"In the forest?" she asked in disbelief which made me looked at her amused.

"Why not?"

"Have you tried it?" Angela asked curiously, "I mean in the woods?"

"Shut up!" I hissed blushing at her audacity to ask such question. "Let's go," I said holding her wrist and dragged her along as we followed Lauren and her mystery guy in a good distance.

"Do you think they're really going to do it here?" Angela asked as we walked deeper into the woods.

"Considering Lauren's character I will not be surprise if they did. I mean what else are they going to do in the woods, camping?" I said sarcastically and pushed Angela in the tree when Lauren and mystery guy stop walking.

"What?"

"Don't move." I whispered and take a peek around the tree. What I saw sent a cold chill to my spine and fear engulfed me immediately. I wanted to scream but the fear I felt rendered me speechless as I continued to watch.

"Bella?" Angela called out my name worriedly.

I look at my friend frantically and dragged her away quickly before the guy would notice our presence. "We have to go," I said urgently.

"What?"

"Don't look back." I warned when I noticed Angela was going to look at Lauren.

"Why?"

"Just do as I say!" I hissed as we run and out of the woods.

"Bella, stop!" Angela protested as she freed her hand from my tight hold. "What did you see?"

I looked around anxiously and when I deemed it safe I decided to lie. Angela doesn't need to know what I saw, the evilness of what had just transpired between Lauren and her mystery guy. "I'm right, they're having sex." I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I nodded.

"Then why did we run?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"It's embarrassing to watch."

Angela regarded me for a minute and finally conceded. "I'm glad I'm not the one to see them. If my Father knew what I was doing, he will surely cut my hair to the roots," she said shuddering at the thought.

"Lucky for you but not for me, I think I'm scarred for life." I agreed for different reason as I remembered what I saw.

Lauren was pinned on the tree by her mystery guy and she looks to be in daze as her partner buried his face in the crook of her neck, but when the guy finally pushed his face away from Lauren his mouth was covered in blood and that's how I knew it. Mystery guy was drinking Lauren's blood and no matter how bizarre the situation might be it only leads to one conclusion in my head. Mystery guy is a blood sucker (a Vampire) but I can't tell that to Angela without solid evidence to prove my claim and if I let her see what I saw earlier it will only put us in danger. And then guilt engulfed me because I left Lauren alone in the clutches of that monster.

The next day I was shocked to find Alice attached to my side and refused to leave every time I tried to send her away. She even befriended Angela and the two of them became close immediately and to my annoyance they followed me like Bees.

"You never mentioned that you and Alice are friends." Angela said as we walked on our way to the cafeteria.

"She approached me first. Introduced herself and we started there."

"Well, when I first saw Bella I knew right away that we are going to be friends." Alice said cheerfully.

"I felt the same!" Angela agreed happily. "She had this pull on her that I can't seem to refuse," she said gushed which made me roll my eyes at their antics but as soon as we entered the cafeteria. I stop dead in my tracks when I saw Lauren in one of the tables talking to Jessica.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I stared at Lauren in shocked.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Angela asked concerned.

I shook my head and looked at Alice when she touched my arm. "Are you alright?" she asked, "you looked like you've seen a ghost and about to faint."

I look down in my hands and felt them trembled as my mind reminded me of yesterday's events. I look at Lauren once again and when I was sure that I'm not hallucinating I nodded at my two friends. "Yes, everything's fine."

"Are you sure I can take you to the infirmary if you're not feeling well." Alice volunteered.

"Yes." I assured them and walked towards the counter.

As we ate our lunch I sneak a peek toward Lauren's table and studied the girl; she looks paler than usual and when my eyes darted down to her neck I didn't see any sign of wounds or bite marks which made me confused, because I know what I saw but how am I going to justify Lauren's presence (obviously she's not dead like I thought she will be once mystery guy was done with his feeding) and her obviously unmark skin?

"Hey Bella? Bella?" I heard Angela calling out to me and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I was just thinking."

"About what?" this time it was Alice who asked the question.

I shook my head and looked at Angela. "So, who's the mystery guy with Lauren yesterday?" I asked instead to divert Alice's attention away from me.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him before."

"Can you ask her?"

"Sure but why?"

"Just curious if where she met such guy." I said suggestively to mask the real purpose of my questioning which is to gather more information about the guy.

Angela laughed and winked at me. "I'll ask her when I got the chance."

"Thanks!" I said with fake happy bubble which immediately deflated by the scowl that Alice was sending my way.

"If Rosalie learned about this she will strangle Angela to death." Alice whispered heatedly.

I shuddered at the thought of Rosalie killing Angela with her bare hands (I mean its Rosalie that we are talking about in here and with my brief encounter with the blonde. What Alice suggested might actually happen.) I scowled at Alice for suggesting such grotesque scene. "I'm just indulging her." I whispered back. "You know, to avoid suspicions once Rosalie came back."

"Oh!" Alice said in realization. "You finally made up your mind," she said happily.

I smiled at her assumption and felt a little guilty because only half of it was true. And yes, I finally decided to give Rosalie and I a chance but at the same time I'm going to find out if who's that guy with Lauren.

-0-0-0-0-

The persistent knocking on my door woke me up from my peaceful sleep and I can't help but curse whoever it was that had decided to disrupt my beautiful Sunday morning. "I swear to Valhalla, Angela, if it's you banging on my door I'm going to strangle you to death!" I threatened as I open the door but to my surprise I didn't find my bubbly friend. Instead, I found Rosalie Lillian Hale standing outside my room.

"Good morning, Bella." Rosalie said looking at me amuse.

"Rose..." I said her name shocked.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Invite you... Yes of course come in." I said when I finally gathered my sleep deprive self. "Sorry about the mess," I apologize at the untidiness of my room when I noticed Rosalie looking around as I closed the door behind her, and it finally dawned on me that Rosalie Lillian Hale was really back. "You're back," I said in disbelief.

Rosalie smiled and gave me a box of chocolate which made me arched my brow as I looked at her. "I don't know what to get you," she admitted embarrassed and my heart sang in joy at the sight.

"I love chocolates, thank you." I said and put it inside my desk drawer in case Angela might come over later and spot it the girl loves chocolate and I can't let her have what Rosalie gave me. "Welcome back, Rose." I smiled at her genuinely and closed the distance separating us. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her own wrapping themselves around my back and that's when I noticed how cold she is, but I never put so much thought about it considering the bad weather that Forks is currently having.

"It's good to be back." Rosalie said tightening her hold around me. "I miss you."

"I know." Was all I said and untangled myself from her, I sat down on the edge of my bed while Rosalie remained standing. "So, how are we going to do this?" I asked awkwardly, I mean I just woke up. I haven't even brush my teeth nor comb my hair maybe I should take a bathroom break first before we proceed on this talk. "Wait!" I stop her when she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm taking a bathroom break first, do you mind waiting?"

"Go ahead."

"I won't be long." I said and hurried to my en suit bathroom.

When I came out Rosalie was now sitting on the edge of my bed. "So yeah, I'm ready." I said and leaned back on the wall as I looked at her expectantly. "What do you want from me, Rose?"

"You know what I want, Bella."

I nodded obviously I know. "And how are we going to do this?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Rosalie said without preamble and for unexplainable reason it made me giddy with anticipation.

"Even if I said yes..." I started reluctantly, "we can't still be seen together outside. I mean as girlfriends."

"I know. Its fine with me, all I want is for us to be exclusive to each other." Rosalie said determinedly. "If we are outside we'll take precautionary steps. We'll meet in places where nobody knew."

"Good enough but where?"

"My office, my house and future places that we deemed safe." With Rosalie's straight forward answers it's obvious that she thought of everything and it made me wonder about her real intentions toward me. But I immediately quelled the doubts that I felt and decided to trust my instincts.

"I'll be honest with you, Rose." I started and let out breath before I continued. "I'm a virgin so I want us to take things slow if that's alright with you?" I asked shyly which earned me the most affectionate smile from her.

"Of course."

"And I don't know how to handle a relationship." I admitted.

"Let your heart decide for you." Rosalie said and I nodded. "What does it tell you now?"

"It's telling me to give this, us, a chance."

"Then you should."

"I will but once I did I'm hoping that you're not going to hurt me."

Rosalie stood up from the bed and quickly approached me. "I can't promise that you won't get hurt in this relationship, Bella, but I can promise you that I'm not going to hurt you on purpose."

"That's good enough for me."

"But I want you to promise me one thing." Rosalie said and I looked up at her waiting. "Promise me that you will always trust me, no matter what happens."

"I will." I said full of sincerity and conviction which made Rosalie smile.

"Thank you." She said and the next thing I knew I am lost in her embrace as she kissed me, slow and deliberate.

-0-0-0-0-

"Rose..."

"Hmm..." Rosalie hummed without looking at me since she's busy writing her own notes down while reading a book. We are currently in her office and sharing her desk where I was doing my own research project and she was doing her own research for her lecture later in the week. It's been a month since the day that I decided to date Rosalie and true to her promise, the blonde didn't rush me in doing anything. Rosalie was content with just kissing me every time we had the time and she never tried anything beyond that.

As for my determination in finding out more information about Lauren's mystery guy, Angela learned that the guy's name was Demetri and Lauren said that she didn't get any last name that she only met him that day and she doesn't remember much if what had happened between them. Up until now I still haven't gathered much information about Demetri but I'm not giving up. I will discover where he's from and what was he doing in Volturi.

"How many were there before me?" I asked as I looked at Rosalie curiously and waited patiently for her to look at me and when she finally did I smiled at the frown adorning her face.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked confused obviously she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"The people you dated."

Rosalie looked at me contemplatively before she answered. "Four."

"Nothing serious?"

"Only one."

"Who was it?"

Rosalie studied my face as if searching for something. "What's this really about, Bella?"

I shrugged, "I'm curious about your past. I mean you're beautiful so it's a mystery to me that you've chosen someone like me who is plain and simple."

Rosalie sighed and pushed her chair away from the table and faces me. "Vera was my best friend and first love but we didn't work out."

"Why?"

"She died."

I was shocked to hear Rosalie's answer and chastised myself immediately for my idiocy. "Sorry," was all I said and looked away from her.

"Don't do that." Rosalie protested which made me looked at her baffled. "Come here," she said patting her lap. "Come on, Bella." She said and I stood up from my chair and sat down on her lap like she wanted. "Vera was my past," she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face on the crook of my neck. "But you, Bella, are my present and future."

"You'll never know what happens in the future, Rose, so don't say such thing." I chastised her playfully.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea if what will happen in the future." She whispered as she kissed my neck.

"Uhuh... Indulge me then." I challenged and I felt her smile.

"You and I are getting married."

"Is that your way of proposing, Miss Hale?" I teased.

"No. I'm just stating a fact because I'm not letting you go ever."

I didn't say anything because I have no idea if what will happen in the future and I don't want to make any promises to Rosalie that I might ended up breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Falling in love with someone is not a part of Bella's future plans. And falling in love with a Psychology Professor who is also a creature of the night (Vampire) is definitely not included in any of her future plans. But the real question is. Can she resist the pull that Rosalie Lillian Hale has on her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>CLANDESTINE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Identifying Vampires**

**Many elaborate rituals were used to identify a vampire. One method of finding a vampire's grave involved leading a virgin boy through a graveyard or church ground on a virgin stallion – the horse would supposedly balk at the grave in question. (1) Generally a black horse was required, though in Albania it should be white. (2) Holes appearing in the earth over a grave were taken as sign of vampirism. (3)**

**Corpses thought to be vampires were generally described as having a healthier appearance than expected, plump and showing little or no signs of decomposition. (4) In some cases, when suspected groves were opened, Villagers even described the face. (5) Evidence that a vampire was active in a given locality included death of cattle, sheep, relatives or neighbours.**

**Protection**

**Apotropaics, items able to ward off revenants, are common in vampire folklore. Garlic is a common example, (6) a branch of wild rose and hawthorn plant are said to harm vampires, and in Europe, sprinkling mustard seeds on the roof of a house was said to keep them away. (7) Other apotropaics include sacred items, for example a crucifix, rosary, or consecrated ground, such as that of churches or temples, or cross running water. (8) Some traditions also hold that a vampire cannot enter a house unless invited by the owner, although after the first invitation they can come and go as they please. (9)**

"Where is the nearest Occult shop that you know?" I asked Angela after I closed the book I was reading.

"Port Angeles, why?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to come with me to Port Angeles?"

"I'd love to! It's been awhile since the last time I'd been there. When do we go?"

"How about tonight? After class."

"No problem. Meet me in the parking lot once our classes are over."

"Okay."

-0-0-0-0-

It was a one hour drive from Forks to Port Angeles. And Angela and I spent the whole car drive listening to county music and talk about the latest gossips circulating around Volturi compound.

"Anymore sightings of Lauren and Demetri?" I asked.

Angela shook her head then frowned. "Speaking of Lauren, The Dean sent her home three days ago."

"Why? What happened?" I asked anxiously.

"I don't know. All I heard from Jessica was that Lauren was ill and the doctors didn't know what's causing it."

Oh, I know what's making her ill. It was Demetri. I thought grimly.

When we arrived in Port Angeles we decided to have an early dinner before we went to the places that we want to visit. Once dinner was over our first stop is the Occult shop, where we are greeted by a tall woman with a nasty scar on her cheek.

"Hi! Welcome to Harry's. How can I help you?" she asked politely.

Angela looked at me and shrugged. "Find me when you're done," she said and left to look around the store.

"I'm looking for a necklace with a crucifix pendant." I said as I step forward.

"For you?"

"Yes." I said and the woman regarded me for a few minutes then her eyes looked around before returning her gaze back at me.

"If you're aiming for some protection against supernatural beings, crucifix isn't your best choice." She said and gestured at me to follow her. We ended up in front of one of the display racks with different amulets. "Opal stone, it will protect you from those who may wish you harm or Amber, it protects the aura and works as a protector in general." she said.

"I'll take the Amber." I decided.

The woman grabbed the amulet and put it in a small box. "Cash or Debit?"

"Cash."

After paying for the necklace I walked around the store and found Angela looking at one of the shelves with small vials. "You done?" she asked.

"Yup, let's go."

"What did you bought?" Angela asked curiously as we step out of the store.

"Amulet." I said and explained with a roll of my eye, "to ward off evil," when Angela stared at me questioningly.

"That's what you get in reading too much folklore." She teased.

"It's better to be safe than..." I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing Lauren in a car that was passing me us by, and for a brief second I was met with Lauren's vacant eyes. "... sorry," I said and watch the car with dread as it disappeared in the distance.

"You're spacing out on me again, Bella."

"Sorry. It's just that I think I saw someone I know."

"Come on. Our next stop will be the Books and Beans." Angela said dragging me along with her.

What was Lauren doing in that car? I thought she was sent home because she was ill? And who's with her? I asked myself these questions as I followed Angela silently. When we reach the bookstore I found myself in the aisle of Vampire books and started scanning for something that might help me in gathering information about vampires.

"What are you looking for?" A tall boy with well built body asked curiously, he must have seen me looking at the books.

"Nothing," I said ignoring the contemplative look he's giving me.

"You should try reading the 'Legends of Vampires – Are the Cold Ones Real?'" he said and left me alone.

I suspiciously followed the boy with my eyes but when he disappeared on another shelf, I found myself looking for the book he suggested. When I found it I went back to the counter immediately and paid for it.

"Find anything that was interesting?" the man in the counter asked.

"I did. I just hope that it's worth my money." "Legend of Vampires – Are the Cold Ones Real? Unusual book but sounds interesting," he commented. "Is this all?"

"Yes."

"$6"

After paying for the book Angela and I had decided to go back to Volturi before our dorm manager would notice that we are missing.

-0-0-0-0-

When I woke up the next morning and went on my morning routines I noticed that something was off. I can't point a finger to it but I have a bad feeling about today and it was revealed to me when I reached the dorm lobby and found Angela and Jessica talking to each other and crying. Why? What happened? I asked myself as I approached the two girls and when Angela saw me, she flung herself at me and with broken voice she told me that Lauren was dead. I can't say a single word because it was hard to believe that Lauren was dead. I've seen her last night, I reminded myself but then I remembered her blank eyes staring at me.

"How?" I asked confused.

"They don't know. The doctors can't figure out the cause of her death." Jessica informed me wearily and the only thing that I can do for both girls is to give them comfort as they cried for the loss of their friend.

For the whole day I watch the Volturi compound mourned at the death of one of its students Lauren Mallory, the girl and I may have started in the wrong foot but it doesn't mean that I didn't cared for her and no matter how much I want to tell everyone about the real cause of Lauren's death I can't because no one will believe me. They might even lock me in mental institution if I told them that Lauren was killed by a vampire.

In passing I saw Rosalie and Tanya in the distance and based on Rosalie's aggressive posture and how Tanya appeared to be contemplative and defensive. I knew that the two women were in heated debate but no one bothers to approach maybe they're afraid that one of the women would divert their anger towards them.

"Me and the others had decided to go to Lauren's house this afternoon would you like to come?" Angela asked taking my attention away from Rosalie.

"I can't go today, but I will on the day of her funeral."

"Okay. I'll see you later when we get back then." I nodded and returned my attention back to Rosalie but this time she was alone and Tanya was nowhere in sight. I waved at Rosalie and went on my daily routines.

That night after I get back in the comforts of my room, I pulled out the amulet I bought and put it around my neck then I grabbed the book I bought and started reading through it, but to my disappointment and frustration the book was useless it didn't give me the information I was looking for so I grabbed my laptop and started goggling vampires, and this time I was lucky as I came across with 'Apotampkin – The cold one'.

**What is ****The Cold One?**** Is there actually a vampire known as this?**

**The closest thing to any vampire legend that would bear any similarity to the legend of ****The Cold One**** would be the ****Apotamkin.**** This creature is unlike most other vampire folklore because it's exclusive to the Native American people. The ****Apotamkin**** was a bona fide vampire however, with all the abilities and super strengths of other vampires that we know. It was believed among Native Americans that the ****Apotamkin**** would feast on the blood of any animal or human. And it got its name just the way you would expect – ****Apotamkins ****were very cold to the touch, mostly because they were dead bodies.**

**However, it's been said that the Native American never really believed in the ****Apotamkin**** and that it was a cautionary tale told to children. This was used especially when warning children about wandering off by themselves with no supervision.**

**Vampire's Physical characteristics:**

**Pale skin **

**Sensitivity to sunlight physically (i.e., sunburn easily) and/or visually **

**Visual sensitivity to any light source **

**Better night vision than day vision **

**Eye color changing with mood or for no apparent reason **

**Heightened senses **

**Unaccounted-for strength (i.e., stronger than one should be without working out) and quick reflexes **

**Often feels hungry and/or thirsty despite an adequate food diet **

**Extreme cravings for certain types of food or extreme cravings that cannot be satisfied with food **

**Often feel run down, fatigued, tired despite an adequate food diet and activity level **

**Frequent headaches for no apparent reason **

**Does not require very much sleep **

**Able to heal quicker than others **

**Often get sick with "flu-like" symptoms with no medical explanation when they go without feeding for a period of time **

**Mental characteristics:**

**Strong-willed; independent nature; confident **

**Intellectual/highly intelligent **

**Well-learned/educated, although not necessarily school-educated **

**Predatory nature **

**Dark nature **

**Prefers nighttime over daytime; i.e., nocturnal nature **

**Moodiness/mood swings/quick-tempered **

**Mental and/or personality disorders (diagnosed by a medical doctor) **

**Psychic abilities (although not necessarily psychic feeding methods) and metaphysical characteristics:**

**Empathy **

**Telepathy **

**Mind reading **

**See and read auras **

**Extra-sensory perception (ESP) **

**Clairaudience, being able to mentally hear things from a distance **

**Clairvoyance, being able to mentally see things from a distance **

**Clairsentience, having knowledge that one cannot explain **

**Audiovoyance, being able to see and/or hear spirits and possibly communicate with them **

**Telekinesis **

**Pyrokinesis **

**Astral travel/astral projection **

**Psychometry **

**Invisibility, although not as in the Invisible Man kind of invisibility; the kind of invisibility where one can blend into a setting, room and/or crowd, and not be noticed by anyone looking for them. **

**Precognition/visions **

**Past-life memories, especially vampiric past-life memories **

**Immortal soul and a belief in reincarnation **

**Experience déjà vu quite frequently **

**Able to sense other vampires (often referred to as "vamp radar") **

**Involved in "alternative" religions (such as pagan, Wiccan, satanic, etc.) or have "alternative" spiritual beliefs **

**Most are either born vampires or experience an awakening to their vampiric nature later in life, usually in their teen years but it can happen later in life **

I was so engrossed into my reading that I failed to notice that my phone was ringing and when I finally answered Rosalie's concerned voice can be heard from the other end of line.

"Thank goodness! You finally answered your phone."

"Sorry. I was busy."

"Where are you?" She demanded which made me frown.

"In my room. Why?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Don't leave your room okay?"

"Why? Is everything alright?" I asked as I looked away from my laptop screen and check the locks on my window and door.

"Everything's fine. Just do as I say."

"Okay." I said and Rosalie said her goodbye quickly as I went back to my laptop and closed it. "Something must have happened?" I whispered as I stared at my phone.

-0-0-0-0-

"We've come to share in the loss of Lauren Mallory. We've come to weep, to feel, and to wonder in anguish. We don't come today with any glib answers. Let's face it. This is tough stuff. We're stunned. We're hurting. We don't understand.  
>It might be difficult to believe, but the Bible says that it's actually good for us to be here today. God says this:<br>It is better to go to a house of mourning than to go to a house of feasting,  
>for death is the destiny of every person; the living should take this to heart.<br>In other words, God says that it's better to go to a funeral than to a party. It's better to be in a cemetery than at a football game. I think there are at least three reasons for this.  
>First, this is a time for us to celebrate the life that God gave to Lauren. We're sad but we also want to remember Lauren's uniqueness."<p>

I stood next to my Dad the whole duration of the funeral service; turns out Dad knew the Mallorys which was not a surprise anymore. I even noticed that Tanya and Rosalie were the only people that attended the funerals from the Volturi's teaching staff, as for its students half of the student population were there, giving their support to Lauren's family. I'm not even surprise when I didn't see Demetri around – he's prey was already dead so what's the point of attending the funerals? I thought.

"I can take you back to school." Dad offered after the funerals as I walked next to him but I shook my head and looked at the yellow BMW, where Rosalie was standing next to it and looking at our direction as if she can hear what my Dad and I were talking about.

"I'll ride with one of my friends." I told him as we stopped next to his cruiser.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said and hugged him goodbye. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kiddo. Take care." He said and let me go.

I waited for my Dad's car to disappear before I went to my waiting girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Surprise? You must be. I mean two chapters in two days? Another chapter will follow tomorrow if I'm not busy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Falling in love with someone is not a part of Bella's future plans. And falling in love with a Psychology Professor who is also a creature of the night (Vampire) is definitely not included in any of her future plans. But the real question is. Can she resist the pull that Rosalie Lillian Hale has on her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the story.

**A/N: **As promised. Here's the newest chapter for this story but after this I can't promise if when I will post another.

* * *

><p><strong>CLANDESTINE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

After Lauren's funeral I was getting paranoid and develop the habit of making a brief search through my room, to satisfy myself that no lurking vampires was 'ensconced'. And with these wise measures taken, I got into my bed and fell asleep. But no matter how safe I felt in my room, dreams can always penetrate even the thickest walls that humans could build.

I had a dream that night and I can't call it a nightmare, for I was quite conscious of being asleep. But I was equally conscious of being in my room and lying in bed, precisely as I actually was. I saw or fancied I saw, my room and its furniture just as I had seen it last, except that it was very dark, and I saw something moving around the foot of my bed, which at first I could not accurately distinguish. But I soon saw that it was a sooty-black animal that resembled a monstrous cat. It appeared to me about four or five feet long for it measured fully the length of the lithe, sinister restlessness of a beast in a cage. I could not cry out, I was terrified. Its pace was growing faster and the room became rapidly darker and darker until I could no longer see anything of it but its eyes. I felt it spring lightly on the bed. The two broad eyes approached my face, and suddenly I felt a stinging pain as its two large teeth sunk deep into my chest.

I woke up screaming but when I realised that it was only a dream. Without thinking I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and dialled Rosalie's number.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Rosalie asked concerned and when I looked at my alarm I knew immediately why would my girlfriend asked such question. The time indicates that it was thirty minutes past midnight. "Bella?"

"Can you pick me up?" I asked as I stood up from my bed. "I'll explain later."

"Sure. I'll be there when you reach the parking lot." Was all I heard and a dial tone.

I quickly change out of my sleeping clothes and to a pair of jeans, t – shirt and a jacket and rushed out of my room. True to Rosalie's word, when I reach the school's parking lot she was already waiting for me. I got in her car quickly and didn't say anything until we reach Rosalie's house which was a medium size cabin hidden away in the woods.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" she asked once we were inside the comforts of her home.

I sighed and removed my shoes along with my jacket that Rosalie immediately hangs on the rack. I sat down on the carpeted floor in front of the already lit fire place.

"Do you believe in supernatural beings?" I asked without looking at her.

Rosalie didn't say anything but I heard her move around then I felt her sat down behind me, with her legs placed on my sides then I felt her front pressed on my back. I leaned back on her as she wrapped her arms around me protectively.

"Yes."

"Then you're not going to laugh if I told you something about it?"

"I won't."

I took a deep breath and stared at the fire dancing in front of us. "I think vampires do exist and Lauren was killed by one." I whispered afraid that Demetri might hear me, but the most intriguing about my current situation was when I felt Rosalie stiffened behind me.

Then I felt it, the dread that creeped on my spine as I realized so many things at this moment. The smooth hard skin, cold body temperature that was hidden beneath thick layer of clothes, the ever changing eye color depending on her emotions, the unusual diet and lack of appetite whenever we had the chance to eat together and finally the deathly white skin.

No! My mind, rather my heart refused to believe that Rosalie is one of Demetri's kind, even though her body is the solid proof of being a vampire. No! This is another dream, none of this is real. It's only a dream. I kept telling myself over and over again.

"You have to figure it out on your own, Bella." Alice's voice rang in my head.

"Let me go." I whispered.

"No." was Rosalie's soft reply and if possible her hold on me tightened even more. "I've told you before, Bella. I'm not letting you go ever."

"What are you?" I asked in defeat when Rosalie refused to let me go as I struggled to free myself from her hold.

"You already knew the answer to that."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied to you."

"You hide the truth from me!" I objected furiously as I struggled once again from her hold, but still to no success.

"Keeping the truth from you was the best option I have left to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"My kind, monsters, blood suckers." Rosalie whispered heatedly.

And no matter how angry I am with her. I can't let Rosalie downgrade herself to such beings. She's not a monster and with the short time I've known the blonde I knew that she truly love me because she treated me with great care. "Stop it!" I shouted and felt my body shook as I cried.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered repeatedly until I drift off into unconsciousness.

-0-0-0-0-

I was woken up by the arguing voices coming from the next room, at first I was disoriented and borderline panicky but after I recognized that I was in Rosalie's room, I felt myself relax and then it hit me like tidal waves hitting the shorelines when I remembered last night's revelations. But my inner turmoil was put in halt when I heard a man's voice, it was Edward.

"This is all her fault!" Edward shouted to someone must be Rosalie.

"This is no one's fault, Edward." My eyes widen when I heard Alice's voice followed by silence and soft footstep coming my way.

"We know you're awake, Bella." It was Rosalie who spoke and pushed open the door to her room. "You can come out here," she said.

At first I was hesitant to face them but in the end I gathered all of the remaining courage I have left in my body and step out of Rosalie's room.

"You!" Edward pointed at me harshly as soon as he'd seen me, and to my great relief I didn't flinch at his harshness. But before another set of colourful words could escape his mouth a surrounding sound of being hit echoed around the small living room, shocking all of us into silence.

Rosalie had slapped her brother in the face as she glowered at him. "It's not Bella's fault that we are in this predicament. If you're going to blame someone it should be me not her," she said placing herself in front of me, shielding me from her brother's further assault.

"It's nobody's fault." Alice intervened as she glared at Edward when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Fine! Don't come running to me if that human decided to leave you." He said to Rosalie and stormed out of the house.

"I'll talk to him." Alice said to Rosalie before looking at me. "I'll see you around, Bella." And with that said she too went out to follow Edward.

Rosalie sighed as she turned around and face me. "Sorry we disturbed your sleep," she said apologetically but I knew in my heart that she was also apologizing for so many things. "What would you want for breakfast?" she asked amused when my stomach made the most embarrassing noise in the most awkward situation that we are in.

I didn't say a word but followed Rosalie when she walked towards the cabin's small kitchen, even when she served me my breakfast I was silent and just ate everything she cooked for me. I didn't even ask her to join me because obviously it's unnecessary for Rosalie to eat.

"Are you seriously going to give me the silent treatment?" Rosalie demanded when I still didn't say a word even after I cleaned up the dishes and went back to the living room. "If you're mad say it to my face! I rather have you yelling at me than treating me like I don't even exist!" she yelled in frustration.

"That's because you don't! You're already dead!" I yelled back which I regretted immediately upon seeing the hurt in Rosalie's eyes.

"Do you think I've chosen this life, to be like this? I never wish to become a monster, Bella."

"Rose... I'm sorry."

"You don't have a single idea if how many times I've tried to kill this life." Rosalie said full of anguish. "You don't," and it breaks me apart to see her like this.

The weeping woman in front of me now isn't the same Rosalie that I met in that office, who was witty, sarcastic and confident. But no matter how much I denied it, she's still the same woman who I finally realized that I love and trusted immensely.

"I can't promise that you won't get hurt in this relationship, Bella, but I can promise you that I'm not going to hurt you on purpose." Rosalie's words rang true in my true in my head and I did promised her that I will trust her no matter what happen. Rosalie had upheld her end of the bargain and I must do the same.

"You might not believe me, but that day when I first saw you in Tanya's office. I knew you're 'it' for me. My one and only, my soul mate." Rosalie said as she kneeled down with her shoulders hunched forward in front of me. "If you can't accept what I am, it's fine. If you can't accept my love, its fine." she whispered in defeat.

"What will happen to you if you decided to let me go?"

Rosalie's laughed was hollow as she said. "I don't know," and that answer was enough for me to make up my mind.

"Rose, look at me." I commanded softly as I held her face in my hands and tilted it up to look at me. "Didn't I say before that I'm not going anywhere?" I asked and she only looked at me confused, I smiled and said. "I love you too, Rosalie Lillian Hale."

The happiness and affection that adorned Rosalie's face when I said those words was the clear sign that I made the right choice for the both of us, and to strengthen my resolve to accept and love her for what she is, consequences be damn.

-0-0-0-0-

"My family are vegetarians. We don't feed on human blood. We feed on animals. We don't sleep in coffins and we don't get burn in sunlight. We can't be killed by garlic. We don't burn at the sight of crucifix." Rosalie said.

After our exhilarating revelation, things had started to change for the better between me and Rosalie. We decided that no more secrets and that I will have to be very careful in getting involved with other people now that I knew about vampires. And just like this weekend, we found ourselves in Rosalie's home; the blonde was telling me about vampires which were disappointing to know that all the things that I have read in folklore books are not true.

"Always watch out for the human drinkers." Rosalie warned me.

"Like Demetri?"

Rosalie nodded, turns out that Demetri Volturi wasn't only feeding on humans blood but also a part of the Royal guards of the Volturi brothers, which was also revealed to me by my girlfriend that are still alive and vampires too. Even Tanya Denali is a vampire but also a vegetarian like Rosalie's family.

"How would I differentiate a vampire feeding on humans and the vegetarians?"

"Look them in the eyes. If a vampire was feeding on human blood their eyes were red."

"And if they're not, it's topaz like yours?"

"Yes." Rosalie answered happily which made me smile.

"I like yours better." I said standing on my tiptoes and kissed her. "How did you ended up as a vampire?" I asked when I pulled away and regretted it when I saw the pain that had flushed on Rosalie's eyes. "You don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter." I assured her.

Rosalie shook her head and pulled me with her and we settled down on the sofa with me straddling her. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me and I did the same around her neck. "Are you ready to hear the tales of Rosalie Lillian Hale?" She asked.

"I'm ready when you are." I said kissing her deeply.

* * *

><p>Rosalie's POV<p>

I was born to a middle–class family in 1915. When I was twenty three the Great Depression hit the US. My father had a stable job in a bank. My parents were social climbers. I, who was extraordinarily beautiful, was the ticket they needed to reach their social aspiration. I was clearly the favorite of my parents, with two younger brothers.

In Rochester, where I grew up, there was only one family that had what my parents wanted. The Kings. Royce King owned the bank my father worked in. His son, Royce II and I began dating but I was also dating my best friend (Vera) secretly. My engagement with him went quickly and wedding plans were made, but I have no intention in marrying Royce. Vera and I had decided that we are going to runaway on the day of my supposed wedding.

One night I went to Vera's and while walking home I realized how late it was and I wished that I had thought to call my father to escort me. On the way, I saw several drunken men. One turned out to be Royce. Showing me off to his friends, he ripped the pins from my hair. When I cried out in pain, the men seemed to enjoy it and then they proceeded to beat and then rape me.

Afterwards, they left me dying in the street. Until Carlisle Cullen found me. I never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother, as Edward then pretended to be. Dr. Cullen, who turned out to be a vampire, saved me that night by turning me into one. The Cullens are a vegetarian family that only drank the blood of animals. And soon after becoming a vampire, I killed Royce and his friends, careful not to spill a drop of blood. Since then, I pride myself on never having drunk human blood.

As for Vera, after she learned that I went missing and of what happened to Royce and his friends, she committed suicide because she knew that I was dead.

Two years later I found Emmet and saved him the same way that Carlisle saved me. We tried dating but it never work out.

* * *

><p>"And the rest was history and it doesn't matter anymore." Rosalie finished her story as I felt my tears continued to fall out of my eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore because I have you now," she said.<p>

"Yes, you have me now." I told her pressing my forehead to hers as I stroke her beautiful face affectionately. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-0-0-0-0-

"About Lauren did you know that she was going to die?" I asked as I lay on the grass and my head was resting on Rosalie's lap. We are in the meadow in the middle of the woods that the blonde had found during on one of her hunting trips, and when she deemed it safe for us she brought me here and since then when it's not raining we found ourselves spending our time here.

"Yes." Came the soft reply as Rosalie run her finger on my face tracing the outlines of my jaw and down to my neck.

"Then why didn't you do anything to stop it?" I asked confused.

"In my world there are rules that we must follow. Just like in Demetri's case, no matter how much I want to stop him from killing Lauren, I can't." Rosalie frowned then continued. "As I've said before Demetri is one of the Volturi brothers' guards and going against him is considered treason against them. But Demetri had to take precautionary actions upon feeding on Lauren's blood, he can't just kill her on the spot because humans would notice that's why he feeds on her slowly and it makes Lauren weak until she dies."

"But I didn't see any bite marks or wounds on Lauren's neck the first time I saw Demetri feed on her, and she told Angela that she can't remember much of her interaction with Demetri."

"That's because of the venom. Demetri was using his venom to heal her wounds and to tell the other vampires nearby that she was his. As for her lack of memory, it's because she was being hypnotized."

"What about us?" I asked hesitantly. "Was there a reason why Edward was hostile toward me?"

Rosalie nodded sadly, "It's against our law that we exposed ourselves to humans and if we did. There's only one choice for us."

"Kill the human." I finished for her and saw how Rosalie's face hardened.

"I'm not letting anyone take you away from me; they'll have to kill me first before they could touch you." Rosalie said with resolve.

I smiled up at her and touch her face. "I trust you, Rose."

Rosalie smiled sadly, "you're my life, Bella, and if you die. I will also die."

"Don't say that." I chastised her. "If I died you'll find someone else and move on."

Rosalie shook her head. "You don't understand. It doesn't work that way."

"I do, Rose."

"Bella..." Rosalie tried to protest but I silence her with a kissed when I pulled her down to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Falling in love with someone is not a part of Bella's future plans. And falling in love with a Psychology Professor who is also a creature of the night (Vampire) is definitely not included in any of her future plans. But the real question is. Can she resist the pull that Rosalie Lillian Hale has on her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the story.

* * *

><p><strong>CLANDESTINE<strong>

**VI**

* * *

><p>"You don't need to find a job." Rosalie said as she entered my room and locked the door behind her. "I'll let you borrow my cards or I can just give you the money."<p>

I turned away from my desk to look at my girlfriend appalled. "How did you know I was trying to find a job?"

Rosalie smirked and kissed me on the cheek before lying down on my bed. "Alice told me."

I arched my brow. "And how did she know? I didn't mention it to anyone."

"Alice has a gift, she can see the future."

"And you're telling me that she saw me trying to find a job?"

"Yes."

"In her vision did I get one?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure did but like I've said, you don't need a job. You can use my money like it's your own." Rosalie answered in nonchalance.

I looked at her aghast. "I can't use your money!" I exclaimed in protest.

"Why not? You're my girlfriend so it's okay for you to use it, besides I don't need the money to live." Rosalie insisted, making me roll my eyes at her when she sat up on the bed and glared at me.

"No!" I protested adamantly as I stood up from my seat and approach her. "I can't do that, Rose. I still had my pride. If I'm going to spend some money, I want it from my own fruit of labor not from someone else's pocket, even if that someone is my girlfriend." I said placatingly as I straddled her lap. "And what will the others think? That I'm with you because of your money?"

"I don't care what they think."

"I know, but I do."

"Then work for me." Rosalie compromised and that's when I knew that something was wrong, because my girlfriend was transparent like a glass when she's dealing with me.

"What's this really about?" I inquired crossing my arms over my chest. "Rose?"

"Fine." The blonde sighed, "Alice saw you working in this shop and then there was this boy who had a crush on you. He flirted with you and you reciprocated. I mean Alice said that you're indulging him, like it was a game to you but for the boy it was different. He was persistent and keeps on asking you to go out with him even though you always denied him."

"And you feared that I might agree to go out with him and leave you for him?" I assumed.

"No!" Rosalie protested. "I trust you, Bella, with all my heart."

"But you don't trust other people?"

"Yes and I'm jealous." My lovely vampire admitted embarrassed which made me smile at her adorableness.

"Why would you be jealous? I'm yours already."

"I can't help it."

"I know." I patted her head in understanding.

"I'm not a child, Darling."

"I know. You're a woman. A very beautiful woman."

"Really, Bella?" Rosalie chastised as she rolled her eyes.

I smiled down at Rosalie and grabbed her hand and put it on top of my chest, where my heart is. "You feel that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"As long that you want me. It will always beat for you."

"Aww..." A new voice cooed which made me jump away from my girlfriend.

"Alice, you brat!" Rosalie hissed and I looked at her confused, but when I followed where her eyes are focused. I frowned, my girlfriend was looking at the closed curtain of my window. "She's outside your window," she said answering my silent question when I looked back at her. "What do you want, Alice?" she demanded without bothering to leave the bed.

"Dad and Mom wants you to bring Bella over thanksgiving, they want to meet her officially."

Rosalie looked at me questioningly. I shrugged since I don't know what to say. "I'll let them know when Bella decided if she wants to."

"Okay, I'll leave you two now."

I looked at the closed curtain before I looked at my girlfriend. "Is she gone?"

"Yes. So come back here so we can continue our cuddling." I shook my head but returned to my previous position in Rosalie's lap, and then an idea occurred to me. Rosalie watched me wearily as I smiled at her playfully and grabbed the hem of my shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Testing your control?" I asked innocently and laughed out loud when her eyes darkened from topaz to dark brown.

"It's not funny, Bella!" She growled furiously as she stopped my hands from removing my shirt.

"Sorry." I apologized when I saw how serious she was.

"It's okay, but please stop joking about my control. I'm a monster, Bella." I scowled at that but she ignored it and continued. "And there are times that I might lose control over myself."

"Stop calling yourself a monster because you're not." I said glaring at her.

"Sorry."

"When was the last time did you hunt?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yesterday."

"Good." I said and removed myself from her lap.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'm just going to lay down because I'm tired and I want you to lay with me." I said and move under the covers while Rosalie lay on top, and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I'd love to meet your parents." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "But with one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to meet my Dad first." I smiled when my girlfriend kissed my forehead lovingly.

"No problem."

"Goodnight, Rose."

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

.

.

.

"You know, staring at me sleeping isn't nice." I grumbled when I woke up the next morning to find my vampire girlfriend looking down at me.

"I know, but I find it fascinating to watch you sleep." Rosalie said and tried to kiss me but I turned my face away from her, and her lips landed on my cheek which made her frown in confusion.

"Morning breath." I said and quickly left my bed and run to the bathroom. I heard Rosalie's laugh which made me smile. What a good start to begin my day. I thought and brush my teeth, as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I can't help but think back on the challenges that my relationship with Rosalie had faced, and how we overcame it together and how patient the blonde when it comes to my reservations, insecurities and fears. Maybe it's time that we took the second step? I thought and removed my shirt, leaving me with my bra and pyjama pants. One step at a time, I reminded myself and step out of the bathroom. Rosalie looked at me surprised and confused when I returned to my room but I smiled at her in assurance as I approached the bed. "One step at a time." I told her.

"One step at a time." My girlfriend repeated softly and moved on the edge of the bed. I stood between her open legs and unclasped my bra with her eyes following my hands every move. "I love you." Rosalie said looking into my eyes as I finally removed my bra. I smiled and kissed her, "I love you so much," she whispered leaving my lips, and then she was kissing my jaw, down to my neck and collarbone. I gasped when I felt her lips on top of my breast, and bit my lower lip preventing myself from making any sound when I felt her cold lips on one of my peaks while the other was being carefully massaged by her hand. "You're so quiet but I like it," she said pulling away slightly as she looked up at me.

I blushed but told her nonetheless. "I'm embarrassed to make a sound."

"There's no need to be embarrassed it's the language of love." Rosalie assured me.

"I'll try." I said stepping out of her reach, which made her pout. "We can't stay here, Rose. We have classes to attend to and any minute Angela will be knocking on my door."

"Teased." Rosalie grumbled that made me smile. "I'll go if you promise me that you're going to work for me."

"As long that my salary fits my job. No over pays."

"Bella..."

"That's my condition, Rose. If you want me to work for you."

"Fine." Rosalie agreed in defeat.

-0-0-0-0-

"Morning, Bella." Angela greeted me when I joined her table in the cafeteria.

"Morning, Angela." I greeted back and looked at the blonde girl sitting next to her. "Jessica," I nodded in acknowledgement of the girl's presence, who smiled shyly.

"I know we started on the wrong foot..." Jessica started but I cut her off immediately.

"It doesn't matter, past is past." I told her as I sat down across from them. "So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked and Angela smiled at me appreciatively as she mouthed the word thank you.

"The usual, classes?" Angela answered. "And our upcoming exam before thanksgiving."

"Don't remind me." Jessica groaned.

"Why? Are you having trouble with your classes?" I asked the blonde.

"Yes." Jessica answered glumly and an idea strikes me in the head.

"I know someone who can help you with your studies." I said helpfully and the blonde perks up immediately at the word help and study.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Alice Cullen." Upon mentioning the name, Jessica's happy bubble deflated. "Don't worry, Jessica. I'll talk to Alice myself and she's not that bad."

"Yeah, Jess. Bella and Alice are friends besides she's nicer than we thought before." Angela said.

"Are you two sure?" Jessica asked still unsure.

"Positive. We can even join the two of you when you study."

"If you say so," Jessica agreed. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll let you know later once I talk to her."

.

.

.

"Bella!" Alice's outraged voice rang inside Rosalie's office as she stormed inside fuming. "What did you do?"

"Oh. So you've seen it already?" I asked smirking at the pixie like girl.

"Yes! And it's a disaster!"

"You're over – reacting, Alice. Jessica isn't that bad in studying." I said and felt my girlfriend standing behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Yes, Alice. Jessica isn't that bad. She's in my class and I can boost for her unusual intellect." Rosalie said, resting her chin on my shoulder as she smiled at her sister.

"This is my punishment isn't it?" Alice accused, eying me suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be coy, Bella. We both knew that you're taking your revenge on me for interrupting your time with Rose last night."

I shook my head and stared at her in mock disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just trying to help a friend in need, Alice." I said and turned my head to my left to look at my girlfriend. "Isn't that right, Babe?"

"Sure is, Bella." Rosalie replied grinning at Alice.

"Urg! I'll get you two for this!"

"And we will be waiting!" I sing – song as we watched Alice stormed her way out of Rosalie's office.

"You're bad." Rosalie teased kissing me in the cheek.

"Oh, you have no idea how bad I am." I said turning around in Rosalie's embrace. "Are you busy?"

"I'm not busy when it comes to you. Why?"

"I'm thinking of calling my Dad today, about you meeting him on thanksgiving."

"Uhuh?"

"Can I do that here, with you?"

"Always." Rosalie said and kissed me.

With Rosalie still hugging me, I pulled out my phone and dialled my Dad's home phone.

"Hello?" Charlie Swan's gruff voice asked.

"Hi Dad!"

"Bella!" My Dad's happy reply was enough for me to smile. "How are you?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm fine, Dad." I said and looked at my girlfriend who nodded in encouragement. "Listen, I'll be home on thanksgiving and there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Okay. This someone is it serious?" he asked calmly, and that's one of the reasons why I love my Dad so much. He was the opposite of my Mother, my Dad was more open and accepting and doesn't contradict the every decision I made myself. He'll only comment on it if he thinks that I'm making a mistake but so far we are both on the same page. I just hope that when he meets Rosalie he'll still feel the same.

"Yes." I answered without preamble.

"Then we'll talk about it when you came home."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, Kid."

After putting away my phone, Rosalie spoke. "Your Father is a good man."

"He is and I'm proud of him."

"And he to you."

"I hope so."

-0-0-0-0-

It's a day before thanksgiving that Rosalie and I had decided to tell my Dad about us and I'm a little bit edgy because I'm not sure how will my Dad will take the news that I'm dating a woman. "Ready?" I asked when Rosalie parked her car next to my Dad's cruiser. Charlie's home was still the same as I remember it when I was a kid. It was a simple small two storey house with two bedrooms.

"Always."

"Then let's do this." I said and opened the passenger side door but before I could get off, Rosalie was already there helping me out of the car. I entwined my fingers with my girlfriend's as we walked towards my Father's home, and before I could knock on the door it was pulled open by my Dad and he automatically looked at Rosalie and my joined hands.

"Hi, Dad." I said quietly studying his face for any reaction but it seems that my Father had finally learned how to play poker, because I can't read him.

"Bella," He said acknowledging me before turning his eyes at my girlfriend. "You look familiar?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, sir. Eldest child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Rosalie introduced herself. "It's nice to officially meet you, Chief Swan." She said charmingly, offering her hand to my Father who accepted it blushing which made me groan inwardly.

"I see. Come on in." My Dad said stepping aside to let us enter his home. "Where are your things, Bella?"

"I left them in the car."

"Rosalie, can you get them for her?"

"Of course, sir." Rosalie said, squeezing my hand in assurance before letting go.

Once Rosalie was out, I looked at my Dad quizzically.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"Twenty three."

"And where did you meet her?"

"She's a professor in Volturi. Before you say anything, she's not my professor and yes I know it's against the law."

"Then why?"

"Are you going to arrest her if I told you I love her?"

My Dad sighed and studied me for awhile. "At least I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant."

"Oh my goodness, Dad!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?! I'm just stating a fact."

"Shut up, Dad. You're embarrassing me, besides we haven't done that."

"Yet." My Dad mumbled to my horror and I knew that Rosalie could hear us (with her super hearing and all that vampire abilities) and laughing quietly.

"Don't say a word." I warned my Father when Rosalie entered the front door with my overnight bag.

"Where do I put this?" Rosalie asked innocently but her eyes were saying something else when they met mine.

"Bella will take care of that." My Dad said gesturing at me to get my bag from my girlfriend but I looked at him defiantly. "Go on, Bella." He said.

"Dad?!" I tried to protest but he only arched his brow at me, as if daring me to question his authority over me. "Fine! But please don't be so hard on her."

"I'm just going to talk to her. Now go."

Reluctantly I took my bag from Rosalie and went upstairs to my room. Upon reaching my old bedroom, I noticed that my Dad hadn't changed it much except maybe for the bed. The small bed that I remembered using when I was a child was now replaced with a decent size that can fit two people. I put my bag down on the floor and lay down on the bed while waiting for Rosalie or my Dad to come to my room and told me that they're done talking, but as I wait I fell asleep.

I was woken up by Rosalie shaking me slightly. "Huh? What...?" I asked disoriented.

"You fell asleep. Your Dad said that he's going to order pizza for dinner, and he told me that I'm free to stay for the night since it's already late. But no funny business under his roof and that your door will stay open as long that I am here." Rosalie informed me.

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed and shouted for my Dad to hear. "You can't do that, Dad!"

"Yes I can, Bella! You're in my house so you follow my rules." Was his answer from downstairs.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Don't make me go up there and make your girlfriend sleep in the couch!" Dad threatened and I deflated immediately. Charlie Swan is a kind man but if he's angered, he resembled the devil himself. Well, that's according to my mom and I don't know how true it was and I have no plans on finding out.

"Fine, Dad!" I said and hit Rosalie with my pillow when she started laughing. "Stop laughing or you'll be sleeping in the couch." I threatened and quickly apologized upon realizing my mistake. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Rosalie said kissing me in the forehead.

.

.

.

The next day, I was woken up with Rosalie kissing my neck. "Rose, what are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"Waking you up."

"And why? What if Dad sees you?"

"Your Dad has already left and if I remembered correctly, we're scheduled to meet my family today."

"He left already?" I asked frowning, ignoring her last statement.

"Around five AM. He didn't bother 'waking us' up." Rosalie air quoted the word 'waking us' it means she was pretending to be asleep when my Dad checked on us.

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"I overslept?"

"You always do." Rosalie teased.

"Shut up." I said and get up from the bed.

"I'll prepare your breakfast while you take your bathroom break."

"Good luck with finding something that you can cook." I said smirking because I'm pretty sure that my Dad doesn't stock his pantry.

When I went downstairs, I was slightly disappointed when I was presented with bacon and pancakes and a glass of milk.

"You were saying, Bella?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"Nothing." I grumbled and sat down on the chair that Rosalie pulled for me. "So tell me, is there any preparation that I should or must do before meeting your family of vampires?" I asked curiously when my girlfriend occupied the seat across from me.

"Vampires are still people, Bella. The only difference is that we feed on blood instead of consuming normal foods."

"I know, but what I'm asking if there's any sort of rituals or something?"

Rosalie laugh, "Just be yourself. Act normal, the way you do with others."

"I can do that." I nodded and went back to finishing my breakfast.

.

.

.

Rosalie's family home was intimidating; I mean if I'm going to compare both of my parents' homes to hers. It will appear like a guest houses. Rosalie's family home was huge and beautiful, it seems like the designer had paid so much attention to every detail, and I knew that a house like this will cause a fortune. Well, it's not surprising that they can afford such home. I mean Rosalie and her family are rich to begin with and they are vampires. But what if her family thinks that I'm only after Rosalie's money? Is that even possible? I mean yeah, she's old but she's not going to die anytime soon so they can't accuse me of going after her money, right?

"Stop it, Bella."

"What?" I asked looking at my girlfriend confused.

"You're over thinking things again."

"How..."

"Jasper can feel your anxiety from inside the house." Rosalie said making me frown. "Like with Alice. Jasper has a gift, he can feel and manipulate emotions." She explained.

"And the others?"

"Edward can read thoughts." Rosalie paused as if listening to someone. "But according to Alice, he can't read yours."

"Is that normal?" I asked and can't help but think back on the past if there's any incident that I might have hit my head and cause damage to my brain in the process.

"To Edward it's not normal because it's the first time that it happened." Another pause, "but according to Carlisle, you're perfectly normal. As for Emmet, our parents and me, we don't have any gifts."

"Trust me, Babe. You do have a gift." I told her which made her arched her brow questioningly at me. "You have the gift of exceptional beauty and persuasion." I cheekily said which made her laugh.

"We better get inside; everyone's waiting." Rosalie said and before I could say anything further, she was at my side holding the door open while offering her free hand to help me out of the car.

Upon entering the Cullen's home, I was met with six lined up vampires in the living room and they are all beautiful, and it makes me feel insecure.

"She's doing it again." Said the man that had blonde hair just like Rosalie's, he must be Jasper.

"Bella," my girlfriend's exasperated voice made me groan.

"I can't help it!" I protested.

"Then we'll have to work on it in the future."

"Whatever you want."

"Bella..."

"Okay! That's enough you two." Alice intervened. "Rose, why don't you introduce the rest of the family to Bella."

Rosalie looked at me before looking at her family. "Bella, meet my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Jasper, my pretend twin, Emmet and Edward."

The first person that welcomed me was Esme, followed by Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet. As for Edward he continued to scowl at me since I step inside the Cullen's home and he's making me feel uncomfortable and unwelcome so I attached myself to Rosalie, and I can't but to feel thankful that Jasper can feel emotions so he made Edward leave the house despite his protests.

"I apologize for Edward's attitude." Carlisle said, "but don't worry he'll come around." I just nodded and smiled shyly at Rosalie's father.

"So, Bella, why don't you tell me more about yourself." Esme said as she led me away from my girlfriend and the others.

.

.

.

My stay with the Cullens that day was eventful, with me helping Esme out on her garden while we talk about random things with regards to my life, and with Emmet's persistence to rope me in one of his video games as Rosalie continued to push him away from me while Jasper and Carlisle were content in watching us. As for Alice, she keeps on asking me to go shopping with her but my girlfriend warned me that going shopping with Alice will only scarred me for life at the amount of money that Alice spent on her so called shopping spree. So obviously, I refused Alice and to my horror the girl went on rampage and verbally attack my girlfriend, who only glared at her sister and let Alice grumble all she wants but in the end it was Jasper who calmed down the pixie like girl, and it turns out that the two of them are actually married and that they're mates. Which made me wonder about my relationship with Rosalie, maybe I should ask her later when we get back to my Father's house?

-0-0-0-0-

"I'll come back when your Dad went to bed." Rosalie promised when she drop me off after my visit with the Cullens. "Besides, I have to hunt."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

"I'm not expecting you." Rosalie teased and I scowled at her.

"I'll be awake and waiting when you decided to enter my room tonight."

"We'll see about that. See you later, Belle." Rosalie said and kissed me goodbye.

It was almost two in the morning when my girlfriend finally showed up in my room.

"Why are you still awake?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"I told you I'll be waiting for you."

"And I've told you not to." Rosalie sighed but sat down on the bed beside me. "Go to sleep, Bella."

"Sure since you're already here."

"Seriously, Bella."

"Don't start, Rose. I'm tired and if I want to sleep. I want you lying next to me." I said firmly and settled down under the covers. "Night, Rose."

"Morning, Bella."

"Whatever." I mumbled and soon I felt myself drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter will be posted on January 2015. Happy new year everyone!


End file.
